


Venus

by tokkias



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkias/pseuds/tokkias
Summary: maki sees herself as mars, but kaito thinks that she is venus.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Venus

The sky is clear and the stars are particularly bright the night that he asks her what celestial body she thinks she would be. She laughs and brushes it off with no answer. It’s a question that only Kaito Momota would ask.

She says she thinks she is Mars, the god of war, deep red like droplets of blood. It’s not an answer she puts much thought into, but to her, it seems like the most appropriate one, because what is more fitting for her than the planet named for the god associated with combat and bloodshed.

Kaito frowns, dissatisfied with her answer.

To him, she is Venus, goddess of Love and Beauty. He reminds her that Venus is one of the brightest natural objects in the sky, just like she is the brightest thing in his life. His response sweeps him into a speech on how amazing and gorgeous space is, ( _just like her,_ he says).

She listens intently to his rambles. She doesn’t understand most of what he says, but she understands that she loves him.

When she looks over at him, he's got stars in his eyes. Of course he does. He is a star too, she thinks. She’s not as poetic as him, and she doesn’t have the vast knowledge of the sky like he does, but what she does know is that without him, her life is dull and empty, like the overcast nights where the stars can’t seem to peek their way through the clouds.

Kaito is so bright, blindingly so. He is a brilliant light, a ray of sunshine that shines upon her, much like how the sun shines upon the moon.

He’s compared her to the moon before, too. She had just assumed it was because she was dark and mysterious, but in reality, it’s because there are few things he loves more than the moon.

When they slip into silence once more, he leans over her and eclipses her lips with his, and she feels herself melt into the kiss. Her face is red and flushed by the time he pulls away, and he smirks because he knows that that’s the effect he has on her.

He kisses her again. And again. And again. And he savours the feeling of her lips against him, because he just can’t get enough of her. She’s perfect. And he wants her to know that he needs her, like he needs air to breathe.

Their hands intertwine as they hold each other, and he’s warm. That warmth spreads throughout her body and seeps into her heart. She can’t find the words to describe the feeling as anything other than nice. But that’s okay, because she doesn’t need to, because for once in her life she knows how she feels, and he knows too.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote most of this at 2 am while blasting penelope scott on my phone, but despite that i think this turned out pretty okay. hope u all had a good new year and here's to me writing even MORE kaimaki in 2021 lmfao


End file.
